Shadow demon on vacation
by VAlover21
Summary: Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian go to an island for a few weeks. What will happen? Some things that they thought didn't exist, actually do. Rose is also keeping something secret. Will she tell or will it unfold on its own? VAMPIRE/HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

HEY, this is my first story and I know it may stink but hope you people like it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all vampire academy characters. I only own the plot of this story.

Summary: Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian go to an island for a few weeks. What will happen? Some things that they think aren't alive are alive. Rose is also hiding something major form her friends. Will she tell them or will they find out on their own? VAMPIRE-HUMAN.

**CHAPTER 1**

**RPOV**

I woke up early in the morning and there was a loud bang coming from the door. That could only mean one thing.

Lissa.

I jumped out of bed and went to the door in my pajamas. Yes, I really don't care that I am in my pajamas. I opened the door to see a very excited Lissa. I turned my head to see the time, and guess what it was fucking 6:30 in the morning.

_WHAT IS HER PROBLEM? _

Ugh.

"Liss, it's 6:30, in the morning, on a Saturday, whatever you have to say couldn't have waited till 11:00?" I said slightly annoyed, after all it is 6:30 AM.

"Sorry Rose, but I couldn't wait to tell you this." She said, I groaned in return.

"What is so damn important that at this hour that you had to wake me up?" I asked annoyed.

"Were going to an island my parents own." Lissa said excited.

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "you seriously have problems Lissa."

"You know you love me." She said with a smile.

"Yea so true. When do we leave? Who is going with us? How long is the trip going to be?"

"Well, we leave tomorrow morning, you, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and I are the only ones going, its 2 weeks." She informed me. Well looks like I have to spend my life in hell for the next 2 weeks. Ugh, Lissa and I chatted away for a bit then she said she had to pack and if I wasn't ready by the morning Lissa is going to leave me behind. Which I didn't mind but…I did want to have some fun.

Dimitri and I are not what you would call friends. We were really close at one point and then I decided he should know my secret I have been hiding for years. The thing is, when I did he said he didn't want to know and that pissed me off. We haven't talked since, which was about 3 months.

_~Flashback~_

"Dimitri" I said as I sat on his couch.

I came over to tell him about my huge secret I've been hiding for years.

"Yea...Roza are you okay? You look upset." Dimitri said.

"Yea I'm fine. I just have something to tell you but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Dimitri sounded worried.

"Well it's about who I am." I said looking down.

"Roza…it doesn't matter to me what your past is or what you are." He said.

"Well you might not say the same thing when you hear what I have to say." I told him.

"Rose it doesn't matter what it is I'll still love you." He said.

"You shouldn't love me." I said he flinched in response.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't love me?" He half yelled.

"No, I do love you but I shouldn't be involved with you because of who I am." I yelled now I am getting pissed off.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together if that makes you happy Rose." He shouted.

"That perfectly fine with me" I shouted at him and he kept a blank expression on his face.

I grabbed my coat and purse and then left his apartment, slamming the door behind me.

_~End of flashback~_

Dimitri and I haven't talked or even been face to face with each other since the fight. That guy just wants me to end up killing him. He has a huge mouth that he can't keep shut. Lissa never judged me when I told her. Yes I told my best friend that I have known since kindergarten about who I am. I can change forms, which means I can look younger or older then I really am. In reality, I'm 500 years old. My dad is like me he is 700 years old. My half brother, Austin Mazur, he is the same. He is 10 and I'm 21 or at least that's how old I look. My brother is young he was born 10 years ago and yes, Austin, my father, and I live forever. I love them both very much.

My mother had died because of others like me, the same happened to my brother's mom. We are not allowed to be involved with humans. I had to get rid of Dimitri or they would have killed him. I truly loved him but it was either tell him or get rid of him. He wouldn't allow me to tell him so I had to get rid of him before they would kill him.

My family and I are Shadow Demons. I hate being one because I have to watch my friend die while I live. There are others out there like me but they can't keep their anger under control. You would be surprised how many times our kind gets into the humans top story news. I'm surprised none had been killed yet, but then again we are much stronger than the average person.

Shadow Demons are demons from hell. We were created there and sent up to earth to create chaos and so far that plan is going okay but many have turned against the devil himself. My father turned against him. We are also able to create more of our kind by using humans or changing people by biting them, like a vampire would. I have to drink all their blood and that would kill them but soon enough they would wake up and they will be like me.

We have mortal enemies who try to erase any existence of our kind. I made a deal with them that I would never create another of my kind without their permission. If someone was dying that I knew him or her very well I was allowed to change him or her. You may ask do I drink blood? Yes and no, I prefer not to but I don't want to hurt any of the people I care about so I do drink blood. I only feed every week or so and I do not kill. I only kill if-.

The sound of the coffee maker beeping woke me from my thoughts. I got up off the couch and poured a cup of coffee for myself. As drank my coffee I walked upstairs and changed. I pulled out suite case and started packing for my 2-week trip on an island with no blood or blood substitute. So I'm screwed, unless that is, one of my friend… No, Rose you would never do that to them.

I finished packing in an hour. Ugh, now what do I do. Everything I needed for the trip was packed up. Oh right, now I have to call Adrian and tell him about the trip. Wonderful.

I pulled out my phone and called him. He answered after the 2nd ring.

"_Hey little sweetheart" he said_

"Hey yourself Ivashkov, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"_Nothing, just having a glass of vodka and watching television, what are you doing?" He asked_

"Nothing, Lissa told me to call you and tell you were going to go on vacation to Lissas' parents' island, want to go?" I asked casually

"_Well when do you guys leave?" He asked_

"Tomorrow morning." I said

"_Well count me in little sweetheart." he said. _

I smiled at that and we said our goodbyes.

I was about to put the phone down when someone called.

"Hello" I asked into the phone.

"_Rose, its Lissa." Lissa said_

"Yea what's up?" I asked her

"_Nothing, did you call Adrian and pack yet?" She asked_

"Yes I did for your information. Adrian said he'll come and packing is done." I stated

"_Wonderful," Lissa said, "there is a plane that leaves in a few hours so were going to go on that one. It's earlier and everyone is packed up."_

"Lissa, I don't think Adrian is." I stated

"_No I got a call from him saying he's coming and he had just started packing so we'll pick him up last." Lissa said._

"Okay I'll meet you at your place in 15" I told her.

"_Okay see you soon, bye" she said._

"Bye."I said back. I hung up and grabbed my luggage and duffle bag then headed for my car.

I was at Lissas' place in 10 minutes.

"Hey." she called

"Hey." I said while helping her and Christian put their things in my SUV. I drove to Dimitris' place next and he got in the back with Christian. My car had 3 rows of seats or I could just say 7 seats total. I drove to Adrian's place last. He got in and greeted everyone.

I drove to the airport and saw a privet jet waiting there. Lissa had a smile in her face. I parked; everyone got out and grabbed their belongings. We all got onto the plane and it took off. I hated flying no matter what I would always hate it. It annoyed my sense of smell, and a Shadow Demon or what humans call us, vampires. It is harder for us without our sense of smell. I groaned thinking about it.

"You okay little sweetheart" Adrian asked. I knew he really cares about me and I think it is very sweet of him.

"Yea I'm fine, I really just hate flying." I stated. Yea, I am a vampire that hates flying. I can jump almost 100 yards in the air but no I hate flying. Adrian gave me a small smile and he sat down next to me.

"I used to hate flying, but I was able to overcome it." He said.

"How did you do that?' I asked

"I met you." He stated. How sweet, he's hitting on someone who is 500 years old. It's cute believe me. I smiled.

"Thanks, and yes I will try my best to overcome it." I stated. He smiled back and a slight blush was on his cheeks. To my vampire eyes it was easy to see it wouldn't have been easy with mortal eyes. Adrian soon left, and I watched him leave and I spotted Dimitri. He had upset, angry, and envy written all over his face.

**3 hours later.**

We got off the plane and headed to different houses Lissa has assigned us to. Lissa and Christian shared the white one with Adrian, which meant I had to share the blue one with Dimitri for 2 weeks, oh joy.

I kicked the door open, Dimitri being Dimitri he had to get involved.

"Rose this isn't your house, you shouldn't do that." Those were the first words I have heard him say in a very long time. But those words pissed me off, me being I, just glared at him. I took one of the bedrooms, which is the guest bedroom. Dimitri came in the room.

"You don't want the master bedroom?" He asked with a little confusion.

"No." Was all I said, he left after that. I had time to unpack so I did.

Lissa called and asked us to come to the beach, so I changed into my red bikini. I had a black cover up on as well as sunglasses. I found everyone here, even Dimitri. I sat down on the sand. Everyone besides Dimitri and I were having fun.

"Rose come on." Lissa yelled from the water. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I stood up taking off my cover up and sunglasses. I caught Dimitri and Adrian staring at me, I really didn't care. I ran in the water diving in.

When I came up for air, which by the way I don't need it just gets uncomfortable without it. Adrian smiled at me and I smiled back. I smelled blood; I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. That smelled really good. No, Rose you don't want anyone getting hurt. I got out of the water grabbing my things and I left before anyone could get hurt because of me.

I took a quick shower, changed, and went to bed falling into a dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**Your advice really made me wanting to write more. I have to thank my wonderful beta .XYZ for her help. She was one of many who said I should try to post this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characters it all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I only own the plot of this story.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning. Yelling and arguing filled the next room.

_Ugh. _

The yelling was in another language too.

_What the fuck!_

When I climbed out of the bed and opened the door. I saw Dimitri was on the phone arguing in Russian, obviously to someone who speaks Russian.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. He turned to me. He had a pissed off expression on his face.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked him.

"I am yelling because I am trying to get a flight back home." He said annoyed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I just don't want to be here okay." He said. He looked like he was about to scream.

"Are you leaving because I'm here?" I asked. I was very curious on why he wanted to leave when he just got here yesterday.

Dimitri sighed and shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"What... why?" I asked him, and then it clicked.

"Oh, I get it you just don't want to be around me because of that stupid fight we had. _WOW._ You're leaving because you can't be around a girl who broke up with you, I remember back in high school when all the girls would be all over you. You're just the same playboy I met in high school, Dimitri." I said walking into my room. I pulled out a duffel bag and started packing.

Dimitri came in the room. "Roza-"

"No, don't call me that." I said still trying to get everything in one bag.

_Ugh, stupid bag._

"Rose, that isn't why I'm leaving," he said.

"Then why are you leaving?" I asked him

"Because, someone told me I had to or he was going to kill you." He said.

**I know not as long as the last chapter but I left you all with a little cliff hanger. What will happen? Will Dimitri really leave to protect rose? Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the wonderful review. I want to ask you guys and girls if you people want short every few days updates, or every few weeks with longer chapters. Thanks again!**

**~VAlover21**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, I am so sorry for such a late update. I know this chapter is very short but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. I know you guys don't like to hear excuses but I have been grounded and school has been non-stop work. I also had family come. I am so sorry about this chapter being short and a very late update.**

**I also will be posting a story I adopted called 'Dying to serve'. I'm writing a last chapter to it then I will write a sequel. I adopted the story from ****Chocorose x. **

**I hope you all can forgive me. Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.**

Rose's pov.

Chapter3

"What" I asked.

"Rose I already said to much" he told me.

"You are not leaving because of someone wanting to kill, I won't let you" I said.

"Rose I don't want you getting hurt because of me" Dimitri said. How will i get hurt?

"Dimitri, I'll be fine, I promise" I said "just don't leave"

"Roza" he said.

"No" I said "you don't have to leave because of me, I'll be fine" I told him. I knew he wasn't going to listen but it was worth a shot.

"He said you might say that" Dimitri said. 'He' who was he talking about, I need to know. How will I get it out of him?

"He" I questioned.

"Rose...he is not someone to mess with, trust me. He seems dangerous" he said.

Wow, he was talking to a vampire and that's not dangerous.

"Dimitri I can handle myself, besides you're not going to stop me from finding out who he is" I told him. "I will be fine, just trust me". I knew it was a long shot to get him to trust me again, but I had to try.

He sighed, "He didn't tell me his name but his voice was like ice and he said he knew you" Dimitri told me. Well that narrows it down to a vampire I know...an enemy most likely.

"Okay, that narrows it down a bit" I told him " do you know anything else"

"He said he was a very close and old friend or yours, he also had an accent that sounded similar to yours" he told me. Well, an old friend, very close, and had an accent similar to mine. That could only mean several people.

"I'm sorry Roza but that's all I know" Dimitri said. I nodded.

"it helps...but there are several people I know who would be like that" I said.

"Well" he said "he was very fast and strong, they way he talked sounded like someone in their later years"

There are 2 possibilities to that...Abe or ...Nathan.

**Thanks everyone for reading. And please review. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and to all who clicked the favorite button and to all who reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay everyone here is the next chapter. I know its short but I had it done, so I thought you might want it a little earlier than what I was planning on posting it. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. But I want to give a big shout out to ****nellyrose1994****. It was nellyrose1994's review that helped me out and I hope you enjoy it. Okay on with the story.**

Chapter 4

Rose pov

I doubt Abe would say such thing, but then again he always is one to make a big seen.

Nathan, he has always been a trouble maker. He has always wanted revenge for what I did to him. I hate myself for doing so.

Why does he want to get Dimitri away though? Is it a warning for me, that one of them is coming? Or does he want to hold him hostage to get me?

Wait a minute why does Dimitri even care about me getting hurt. After all he hates me...or does he?

I have too many questions that need to be answered. But one will take guts to even ask out loud.

"Roza are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea fine, just thinking."I said.

"About?"He questioned. I looked at him.

"Why do you even care about me getting hurt?" I asked.

"Rose I have always cared about you" he said. Well that was unexpected. I never really thought he cared about me that much. Even being the player he was back in high school.

"Why" I asked. I was sincerely curious.

"Rose I still care about you even after that stupid fight we had before. It was the stupidest mistake of my life. I loved you, I still do. I don't want you getting hurt because of me being here. If it keeps you safe then that's what I'll do." he finished his short speech to me. I was lost for words. I had no idea how to respond to that. I was frozen.

I was finally able to find my voice after 3 minutes. But I wasn't able to say a word, Dimitri kissed me. What shocked me most was me kissing him back. I never thought I would forgive him, but now I do. I forgive him for what happened and it was my fault we even had that argument. I was stupid enough to want to tell him that in the first place. I knew something like that would happen, and yet I did it anyway.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry about what had happened between us. I was being stupid and I should have let you tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I love you more than life itself." I told him.

I saw him smile. "I love you too, roza." I smiled at him.

"Don't leave, I'll be fine I promise you comrade nothing bad will happen" I told him. I heard him sigh.

"Alright" he said "but on one condition"

"Anything" I said.

"Be my girlfriend" he said.

I smiled at that and nodded. "Sound wonderful comrade"

He smiled and kissed me again.

**Okay hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and remember…  
>MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE<strong>

**FASTER UPDATE=MORE FOR YOU ALL TO READ**

**Alright everyone I am hoping to update this weekend but if not it will be next weekend for sure. Thanks for reading. Click the review button bellow and give me your thoughts and ideas if you want. **

**~VAlover21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is the fifth chapter to this story and I hope you all like it. I am also working on the sixth chapter to this story as we speak. Well everyone hope you enjoy it.**

**I have a question for you all at the end. Thanks.**

Chapter 5

Rose pov

Dimitri and I are finally together...again. It's weird but things are much better between us. I got him to stay and now we are trying to make this relationship work.

I have only one problem and that is the person who told Dimitri to get away from me or I will die. Well that didn't work out much for that person. Hopefully he turns up soon so I can show him what happens when you mess with me and my friends...and my boyfriend.

Me and Dimitri are at the beach and we are just lying in the sand watching the sunset. It was my favorite time of the day. The twilight.

I glanced at him to see him looking at me. "What?" I asked.

He smiled. "Nothing, just looking at the love of my life." he said.

I smiled at him and kissed his soft lips. I pulled away before he had time to react. He frowned.

"Oh comrade there is no reason to act like that. I'm yours and only yours." I said. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I hope so or we would have some problems." he said with a small smirk on his face. I laughed at that. God I love him.

I heard movement in the forest behind us. My head snapped over to the forest.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

I looked back at him then smiled. "Nothing comrade." I said. The movement in the forest happened again, but this time I saw it. "Stay here." I ordered him.

"What?" he said

"Stay here." I repeated.

"Why?" he asked. I ignored him and headed toward the forest. He of course followed. He never listens.

I got to the forest. I saw the movement again. I headed to where it was. Dimitri followed me to an open area of the forest.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" a voice said. My head snapped over to the direction of the voice. It was a shadow demon aka a vampire. I didn't know him, which was a shocker. It was dark and I know Dimitri couldn't see him very well. But he didn't need to, I did.

"Who are you" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your worst nightmare" he said. I can tell he was just recently created, so he didn't know I was a vampire as well. He made a big mistake.

"I don't think so" someone said. Well I'll be damned it was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Why don't you shut up and let me do the talking like we planned" a third voice said. I could recognize that voice but I didn't know who it was.

"Come on that's no fun" the first voice said.

"Yea" the second voice said

"Enough!" he said "we came here for business only" he turned toward me. "Well, pleasure to see you again kiz." That's when I knew who he was.

**Hope everyone who is reading this story will review and tell me what you think.**

**I know many people won't like me asking for reviews but I want at least 5 reviews for me to update please. No one really review my story except the same people. If you're reading then please review. Also please be nice with your comments I read one from 'my motorcycle boy' and one person was very mean on reviewing, the person didn't even have an account or didn't have the guts to sign in. The worst part is the girl was only 13. I would really like you all to check out her story. I hope you do cause its very good. **

**Remember 5 reviews for me to update. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Q: I am going to add another character to this story and I want to put one of my readers as it. So I want you to create a character and write it in your review. I even left you guys what I would like and you can copy and paste that to the review. **

Name-

Nickname-

Gender-

Age-

Hair color-brown

Hair type-straight

Eye color-

Body type-

Look/Appearance -

Personality- 

History-

Friends-

BF/GF-

Details-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Okay I know it has been forever since I last updated but, my computer went wacky and shut down every time I tried to upload this chapter. And my laptop has so many viruses it's not even funny. I also had finals and my teachers are now freaking out about CRTs and I have gotten homework non-stop. But I am so sorry for such a late update. I was waiting for people to review and I got 6 reviews now so that's why I'm updating. If I reach my goal then I'll update just so you guys and girls know. Anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own vampire academy, the fantastic Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot to this story.

Shadow demon on vacation

Chapter 6

Rpov

Previously on shadow demon on vacation.

"Enough!" he said "we came here for business only" he turned toward me. "Well, pleasure to see you again kiz."That's when I knew who he was.

"Dad?" I asked quite shocked and confused on what was going on.

He smiled "I'm glad you remember me kiz" he said with an unusual devious smirk on his face. I have to admit it was creepy.

"What are you doing here? Who are these people?" I asked wanting answers.

"Well kiz, I'm here on business and these people are Nathan" he said gesturing to the second man. I should have known. "and this is Jason Belikov" He said gesturing to the man I had no idea who he was.

Wonderful, I'm in a forest with 3 crazy people and the man I love. I had no chance against these men by myself, and I knew Dimitri wasn't going to be able to fight vampires. I'm screwed.

I heard a rustling sound. It wasn't that far from us either. Someone walks out and I'm shocked as hell.

It's...

A/N: This is just a filter chapter so you all know. I'm sorry that it is so short, I do apologize about that. I just haven't had much time to work on this story and I am sorry about that.

If anyone is willing to help me that would be great. I am stuck and I can't write a good enough chapter for you guys. If anyone helps I'll give them more detail on chapter 7.

I would like at least 3 reviews for this chapter, if I get more it would make my day. Please review and if you're willing to help just say it in your review or pm me. Thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay thank you for the one review I got from **BOOK LOVIN TEEN** I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you like this chapter. By the way your review made my day and got me wanting to write more.

Oh and another shout out goes to **LOVE DIMPLES**, you inspired me to write more for my story. Thank you.

Okay enough of me, read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story, the fabulous Richelle Mead owns everything else. Including Dimitri *sigh*.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on shadow demon on vacation<em>

_I heard a rustling sound. It wasn't that far from us either. Someone walks out and I'm shocked as hell._

_It's..._

Chapter 7

Rpov

It's my old clan. Holy crap how did they manage to find me, I have been so called dead to my clan for the last century.

In my old clan there were four other members, Jovahn Quinones, Scarlet Jones, Alexander James, and Nikki Quinones. All of them were here.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, the four morons." Nathan said. He didn't know this but if you make fun of one of us, you make fun of all of us. Oh and you don't make fun of us cause we BITE and we bite hard.

They all growled and got into fighting stances, including me. I had to protect Dimitri even if that's the last thing I do.

My father lunged at me, baring his fangs. I swung my arm and he flew back, hitting a tree. I noticed that the others were fighting as well. Nikki was grabbed by her hair and thrown against a tree, hard. There was no way we were going to win this, especially when a human was here.

I wasn't paying attention to my fight any longer, I was watching the others getting hurt trying to help me. That's when Abe grabbed me my neck, dangling me a least a foot in the air. He was going to kill me and be happy about it.

"Kiz" Abe said. "Don't fight me; I will only make things worse." I knew what he said was true but I didn't want to die, at least not yet.

My leg shot out making him drop me to the ground. I looked up at him with a growl. I lunged at him; he didn't expect me to do that. I used that to my advantage.

I grabbed him by and sunk my fangs into his neck. He let out a scream of pain. I pulled away and slammed him into a nearby tree. I let out a loud hiss and he did the same. I then did something I didn't think I could or would ever do to my father or anyone; I snapped his neck like a twig. He went limp and slumped to the ground.

What had I done?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter. Please review and I will try to update soon. Thanks everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.**

_Previously on shadow demon on vacation_

_What had I done?_

Chapter 8

Rpov

I just killed my own father. I wasn't thinking straight, my mind was on protecting Dimitri and my clan, not on the fight.

I glanced around the others had stopped my father's men but they were out cold not died. I finally looked at Dimitri. He was just staring at me, probably thinking I was a monster from hell. No one said anything or did anything. I was the first one to make a move, and it was toward Dimitri.

I stepped closer to him and he didn't move. I continued walking until I was a foot away from him.

"Dimitri" I said hesitantly. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he felt about this, his emotions were hidden from me.

"I should get you back to the others" I told him and I slowly walked closer and took his hand in mine. I led him back to the beach.

"Roza" Dimitri said "What are you?" I could tell he was hesitant to ask that question.

I sighed and looked at him. "A vampire" I said.

Dimitri said nothing but I continued to lead him to where the others were, Lissa's little white house.

I walked to the front porch with him and I looked at him for a moment and said "I'm sorry you had to see that. I was going to tell you but…."

"But what?" Dimitri said. He wasn't very happy.

"But you yelled at me. You told me that you didn't care but I knew better. I was going to tell you on the night we broke up" I told him sternly. He said nothing and I didn't know how he was taking this but it didn't look to good.

I sighed and turned on my heels to leave but Dimitri grabbed my arm stopping me. I saw him swallow and take a deep breath.

"Roza don't go" he said in a small voice. I closed my eyes for a moment and then sighed. I reopened my eyes and looked at him.

"It's too dangerous" I said.

"I don't care. I loved you from the moment we meet and I am not letting you leave like you did 3 months ago" he told me. "I still love you and I am surprised you think you can get rid of me that easily." He let out a small chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile and say "I thought you wouldn't want to be with someone who hurts others just to live." He shook his head. "You're absolutely insane Dimitri Belikov."

"I know" he told me. "But I would be me if I wasn't now would I Roza."

I shook my head. "No you wouldn't."

"Besides Roza, you should be afraid of me" he said with a small chuckle. I arched an eyebrow.

"And why would I be afraid of a human" I questioned.

"Cause this human is a hunter. I hunt your kind." He told me. That's when I felt something sharp on my back. I sucked in a breath and tensed. He let out a soft chuckle again.

"I won't hurt you Rose if you don't leave" he stated. I couldn't help but smile.

"You little devil" I said and he laughed at that. "Fine I'll stay."

His smile got wider if that was even possible. The sharp object was pulled away from my back and I got a quick glance at it before Dimitri put it in his belt loop. It was a stake, silver stake to be exact. Those things are deadly to me and the rest of my kind.

Now that I think about it. When Dimitri had phone calls he would excuse himself away for an hour or two and leave me alone. He was way too strong to be human especially if he didn't take steroids. Dimitri was a hunter.

I would have never thought Dimitri Belikov would be a hunter, especially a vampire hunter.

**I hope you all like it and I will try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for a very late update. I have been given tons of homework and I just started freshman year. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Also I know there were some…okay a lot of faults on the last chapter. I just plan on having this story be the rough draft. I will rewrite it so you all know. I just wanted to see if people liked the idea of the story. **

**Okay I have to stop rambling, anyway on with the story. (After the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of VA, the fantastic Richelle Mead does. **

Rpov

Chapter 9

5 years and 3 months later

Dimitri and I now have 2 kids. You may ask me how…..well that's the thing I don't really know how or why it happened. Maybe it has something to do with our genetics, quite frankly no vampire and vampire hunter had even been that close.

Dimitri and I have had our ups and downs but the best part is being able to have him and a family with him, especially with being a vampire/demon.

After having our second child Dimitri and I had agreed on something that I know for him would be life changing. I turned him into a vampire. Everything he had done had gone against everything he had ever known and learned, being with a vampire…being turned into one…by choice. That last one was what would have gotten him killed amongst his people if they ever found out, but I know he can handle himself now…he is an ex-vampire hunter, now vampire, after all.

As for Jovahn Quinones, Scarlet Jones, Alexander James, and Nikki Quinones, well let's say they had all found their happy ever after.

Jovahn and Scarlet dated for a few months before Jovahn actually popped the question….but Scarlet said no. He had proposed about 4 times before Scarlet finally agreed to marry him. By that time me and Dimitri had already had our first child.

Alexander and Nikki got together as well. But there life wasn't as complicated as Jovahn and Scarlet's. they had gotten together and just seemed in love they are still on the dating level…they have been for the last 4 and a half years. It makes me wonder if Alexander will ever pop the question to Nikki. I know he wants to but knows Nikki will not want to move that fast…though dating for 4 and a half years wasn't enough. She told him wait for 5 years to hit then they would talk…though I know she wants him to ask her in an old school romantic way.

Our lives together couldn't get any stranger then it is now…because we are the shadow demons.

**A/N: okay so what did y'all think? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Leave me a review please I would like to get close as I can to 50 reviews for this story. But with this ending…I think there may be a sequel to it…maybe a prequel. Tell me if you want that and which one. Thank everyone for reading this story I know it wasn't the best and I had a lot of faults but my writing has gotten better trust me. **

**Also I have a poll up and I would love it if you all would check it out and vote please. **

**Thank you to all of those people who stuck with this story till the end…well maybe it might not fully be the end but you get what I am saying. I love you all so much for reading this and I would love you even more if you reviewed! Thanks!**

**Good bye for now.**

**~VAlover21 **


End file.
